Rites Of Passage
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: In a city like Los Santos, you've got to be prepared for the unexpected. Lunatics, bank robbers, bikers... and two teens caught in the crossfire.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Inspired by chapter 9 of My Boss, Trevor Philips by J4ck-0-L4tn3rn, please read that first.**

"I'm about ready to lose my damn mind with how hot it is out here, how do you tolerate it?" Johnny says, Carly laughing a bit.

"I don't… I just try to stay as cool as possible." Carly says, thankful that her hair was now shoulder length and not reaching the middle of her back like last week. It was at the two were about to cross the street that they jumped back as Trevor's truck barreled in their direction, Johnny protectively staying in front of the small violet eyed girl.

"Watch your fucking driving, Trevor!" Johnny says angrily, the man in the driver's seat of the Bodhi becoming infuriated but the passenger tugged at Trevor's shirt, stopping him from exiting the truck. Carly noticed that the passenger wasn't much older than her, maybe 19 at the oldest.

"Think yourself lucky that my young associate is here, Klebitz!" Trevor growled, Carly and the passenger looking at each other, both thinking _'Where the hell did you meet him?!'_ , the passenger thinking that of Johnny and Carly.

"And _you_ -" He says to Carly. "-I thought you were supposed to be at home! Or are you crashing with biker brain over here?!" He growls.

"Trevor, try to understand this, you thick headed fuck! Johnny and I are friends and that's it!" Carly says, trying to restrain the anger that had been building up in her since Trevor returned… or barged back into her and her family's lives, to be specific.

Not that anything that Carly said about this would ever get through Trevor's head. Trevor Philips had always been the kind of person that thought once he saw something that he knew what was going on and wouldn't change his mind. No matter what, he would never accept that Carly was no longer that little girl she was in Ludendorff.

Trevor then got an idea…

"Carly, my new and completely willing to work with me associate Corey is closer to your age, you might get along better with him than the bald-" Trevor says.

"Willing associate, my ass! I was talking to Franklin earlier and he said you kidnapped your new associate!" Carly says boldly, Trevor's eyes widening a bit as he had not expected that kind of reaction from Carly.

Before Trevor could react, Corey got out of the truck and handed Carly the piece of paper that he had been writing on.

' _It's completely, 100% true. I was sent to live in Sandy Shores to live with relatives while legal authorities are investigating my parents when I met Wade, who introduced me to Trevor. I was handling everything okay though… until last night when I heard Floyd crying…'_

Carly boiled over in rage, stormed over and yanked Trevor out of his truck before bashing Trevor's head against it repeatedly until Johnny and Corey pulled her away.

"Alright, tiny badass, chill." Johnny says, the small brunette in his arms having stopped struggling to get free. Trevor sat up and leaned against his Bodhi, blood pouring from his nose and his right eye starting to bruise.

Corey glanced at Carly and Johnny, then at Trevor and then back to the small violet eyed brunette and the biker.

"Corey! Let's fucking get out of here!" Trevor yells, Corey reluctantly deciding to leave with Trevor, who had climbed into the passenger seat. Corey climbed into the driver's seat, taking one last glance at Carly before driving off.

There was just something about her that he liked… but he couldn't figure out what.


	2. Chapter 2

"Fuck! How can someone so tiny do that kind of damage?!" Trevor growled as he reset his nose, Corey checking on Floyd.

"Is… is he mad?" Floyd asks nervously, Corey nodding reluctantly as Trevor was dialing a number.

"T, what's up?!" A kid about the same age as Corey exclaimed, loud music heard in the background.

"Jack, buddy! I need your help finding someone!" Trevor shouts over the music.

"Trevor, I'm a mercenary, I ain't a private investig-" Jack starts to say.

"Carly Jade De Santa! Five feet tall, 16 years old, light brown shoulder length hair with blonde in it! Find her before I rip your intestines out and string you up by them!" Trevor threatens, him and Jack hanging up.

"Well, damn… and I thought I was done not getting paid for this kind of work." Jack mutters as he turned the music off in his apartment and grabbed the keys to his Kumura before putting his shades on and leaving.

Jack drove around Los Santos, wondering where a 16 year old would hang out… he cursed Trevor's name because Trevor never gave the full information at times. Jack turned the radio on, _(I Can't Get No) Satisfaction_ by The Rolling Stones playing as he drove on.

It wasn't long until he stopped outside a biker bar… the Black Orchid. Jack shut the car off, grabbed his keys and got out, walking into the bar… it wasn't long before a small girl dancing on a table caught his attention and she was clearly drunk as _I Heard It Through The Grapevine_ by CCR blared through the loudspeakers, a bald and heavily tattooed, scarred up and muscular biker tried to get her down from there, Jack recognising him.

The biker got the tiny girl down from the table but it wasn't long before she pressed her body against his as they danced, the other patrons going back to whatever they were doing.

' _Well hello again, Johnny.'_ Jack thought, wondering why Johnny was hanging around this kid, Jack seeing them continue to dance as _Sunshine Of Your Love_ by Cream began to play.

Jack turned and collided with a small raven haired girl, both falling.

"Ow! Asshole!" The girl says, Jack looking at her in shock.

"Sam?!" Jack says.

"That's my name, well done… damn it!" Sam says, the last part as she tried to stand up, finding that a few strands of her waist-length hair had gotten caught in the bolt of a chair leg next to her, reaching around and carefully pulling the strands free. "Love long hair but it gets in the way at times." She says.

"Maybe shoulder length would work better." Jack says as they stood up, Sam seeing that Carly and Johnny's dance had gotten a little more intense as Johnny playfully bent Carly onto the table back first, Carly laughing drunkenly.

"Somebody's getting smashed tonight… and if you think I'm cutting my hair, maybe something that would work better would be you under an 18 wheeler." Sam says.

"Hey, I was- oh, damn." Jack says, both seeing a tall brunette with pink streaks in her hair nearby and clearly angered at how Johnny was behaving.

"Ashley don't." Tommy says.

"That guy is dead Tomboy." Ashley says.

"Hey, Ash… that's Johnny K, her good friend. Want something to distract you?... look into my eyes, because you know them." Sam says.

Carly sat up, her and Johnny watching everything unfolding as Ashley realised that Sam was her half sister.

"Oh, fuck… should we run?" Carly says.

"No, you shouldn't… if she listens to her family, she won't go insane. Now I don't remember it but I'm pretty sure we met many years ago, Ash." Sam says.

"Wait, how many kids does Trevor have?" Jack asks.

"To my knowledge, 5… me and my twin sister, Ashley, a girl called Indie who was born while he was in an actual relationship with someone and another girl called… actually, officially she doesn't have a name, doesn't even exist. She's called Aiyana… he abandoned her in the desert when she was just a day old, she was picked up and raised by the native tribe in the dunes." Sam says, seeing the look on Ashley's face after the last part. "Yeah… now that's something to be mad about." She says.

"You're damn right it is, he told all of us he'd never been to Las Venturas!" Ashley says.

"It wasn't for long, he was actually passing through with a girl he'd been with for a few months on his way to Vice City. He didn't explain what, but something happened and the girl was pushed into a 6 week premature labor and it killed her. He dumped the baby and left, ended up going the complete other way and reached Carcer instead." Sam says.

' _Job's off, you hypocrite!'_ Jack angrily texted to Trevor.

' _You talked to those lying bastards, did you? Have you been shown any real proof, merc?! I thought that was what you were supposed to do, or are you weaker and more gullible than I thought?!'_ Trevor replies.

' _You have explaining of your own to do and until you own up and claim your kids, leave Carly alone!'_ Jack replies, a bit startled by the simple reply he got.

' _No. Never.'_

Carly shook her head and quickly downed a shot of Crown Royal whiskey, startling Ashley.

"That kind of day?" Ashley asks.

"Trevor barges back into mine and my family's life, wants to pick up where he left off and wants me to be that kid I was! Hell, he's even trying to force me into a relationship with his new associate!" Carly says.

"New associate?... who would that be?" Sam asks.

"A kid by the name of Corey… he doesn't talk much, I think he might've been abused as a kid until he was sent to Sandy Shores." Carly says.

"I've seen him a couple of times and… he reminds me of my friend Immy. Not so much but she's quiet through trauma too. Was in foster homes except… well, no one took her after they discovered how she responded to certain things, bring up someone getting hurt in the slightest and she used to flip, I found that once she apparently even tried to strangle her carer… she's less silent, but that's easily made up for by her growth hormone shutting off as a response to the trauma, she's absolutely tiny. She's a bit younger than Corey though but old enough that she was given her own place in Paleto Bay." Sam says.

Carly and the others walked outside, Johnny pulling Carly back as Trevor screeched the Bodhi to a stop and jumped out.

"You try that again, that truck will be a burnt out wreck!" Carly shouts, Trevor grabbing her by her arm and Johnny slamming his fist into Trevor's face, Trevor screaming as he was forced to let Carly go.

"Back off of them! You want fun instead of disrupting other people's fun, go shove it in a hooker!" Jack says, angering Trevor.

"Nah, I'll find that woman, Inessa. She can't exactly tell me no." Trevor says, trying to rile Carly up… but he affected the wrong person.

"You dare hurt Inessa and I will tear your throat out with my own fucking hands!" Sam growls angrily.

"Sam, I was trying to rile Carly-" Trevor says, groaning in pain when Carly slammed her right foot into Trevor's crotch and dropped him to his knees.

"They are friends, get a grip and live with it! Because if you can't for her, who says you can for anyone?! Who says you'd be a good father, especially with how you've lost or abandoned every other one of your kids?! Learn to accept it or learn to ignore it, because as they say in the forces, Dad… any other action will be met with overwhelming retaliation." Sam says.

Carly and the others left, ending up at the De Santa house.

"Just cleaned up… it's empty now." Carly says, Ashley seeing no sign of Tracey, Jimmy or Amanda.

"Sam, it pissed you off when he mentioned Inessa… that's a Russian name, who is she?" Johnny asks. He and Carly hadn't known Sam for long, but they knew when something took her beyond her normal anger levels.

"She's as you said, Russian… also like Immy and Corey, but it's not a case of she doesn't talk, it's a case of she _can't_ talk… she's deaf, uses sign language to communicate, all of that." Sam says.

Carly grabbed her switchblade… and chucked it against the wall, breaking it in half, Sam resting a hand on Carly's shoulder.

"I guess that pissed you off as much as it does me… I'm afraid he's really not the same person you knew in Ludendorff. He takes overly protective to a whole new level, I'd call it insanely and obsessively protective." Sam says.

 **Meanwhile…**

"Holy hell… what happened?" K8lynn says as Trevor limps in.

"You know that kid I once told you about?" Trevor asks.

"Carly, yeah… did she do this to you?" K8lynn says.

"Yeah… I kind of… tried to rile her up and then throw it back at her, try to put some kind of doubt between her and the Klebitz prick she seems to be dating." Trevor says.

"T, what the hell did you say?!" K8lynn asks.

"I… may have threatened that I'd… force Inessa to sleep with me." Trevor says, instantly followed by a hard slap across the face.

"You really threatened to rape a deaf woman, are you that fucking much of an idiot?!" K8lynn shouts.

"I was trying to get through to Carly! Ow!" Trevor says, lightly rubbing his sore face.

K8lynn snatched Trevor's phone and dialed Carly's number.

"If you so much as even go near Inessa, I'll rip your beating heart out and-" Carly yells, K8lynn cutting her off.

"It's not Trevor and you won't do that if I beat you to it." K8lynn says.

"Sorry… my nerves are shot, I broke the switchblade he gave me and I'm still drunk." Carly says, Trevor's head snapping up.

"You broke the fucking switchblade?! Is that how much you-" Trevor starts to yell.

"Shut the fuck up or I'll give you a matching set!" K8lynn yells. "Now… I wanted to check on how Sam is doing and how heated this disagreement got, though I can clearly tell it's beyond a simple fix… that is, if it's of any chance of a fix." K8lynn says.

"I doubt it is, that was… argh! He really knows how to push my damn buttons!" Carly says.

"I don't think he'd really hurt Inessa, I really hope he wouldn't but it doesn't make it any easier to hear… and he's not going to say it again!" K8lynn says, the last part in that louder tone so Trevor could hear that part of the conversation.

"He better not…" Carly says in a tone implying _"I'll do every despicable thing to you that I can should you hurt Inessa or any other girl, Trevor!"_.

"I'll try to make sure of it but… well, you know how unpredictable he can be." K8lynn says.

Carly handed the phone to Sam and then headed upstairs, Johnny following her and helping her into the room.

"Damn… this night went from harmless fun to beyond craziness." Carly says, flopping down on her queen sized bed and Johnny sitting down, rubbing his hand up and down her back.

The next morning, Carly woke up and walked downstairs in her hungover state. She opened the door and to her surprise, Corey was stood out there.

Corey's eyes widened slightly when he saw Carly wearing Johnny's shirt and Carly could see the look of shock but she could also see that he was trying to verbally tell her how he felt at the moment…

These two had only known each other for less than 12 hours… and already, things were getting intense.


	3. Chapter 3

"Sorry about that… you okay?" Carly says after letting Corey in and closing the door, Corey finding a notepad and writing on it before showing it to Carly.

' _Yeah… are you? You look a little rough.'_

"Yeah. Just had a bit too much to drink… Johnny's stayed near me just to make sure I didn't get violently sick and I guess I must've… it's all fuzzy." Carly says, Corey nodding and Carly heading back upstairs to wash last night's makeup off before returning downstairs minutes later and seeing a note nearby in Ashley's handwriting.

' _Headed back to Hunterz Clubhouse with the others, see y'all later.'_

On the couch nearby, Jack was sleeping contently and Carly couldn't help but smile as she walked over. Carly lightly shook Jack's right shoulder, Jack waking up.

"Hey, half pint… you got any coffee?" Jack asks, his voice thick with sleep.

"Yeah, in the pantry." Carly says, Jack standing up and lightly ruffling Carly's hair before heading into the kitchen, opening the pantry and finding Folgers coffee in the little Keurig cups.

Still, Jack found himself questioning why Carly was wearing Johnny's shirt… last night was also a blur for the 19 year old mercenary. When Carly walked into the kitchen, Jack spun around to face her.

"Just… how old are you? I was drunk last night too, don't remember much except Trevor yelling." Jack says.

"16. And as for Trevor, he's fucking paranoid… I had a bad day yesterday, got into a fight with some silver haired psychopath who keeps trying to kill me. If I have to deal with one more rocket launcher being shot at me or another lunatic threatening to attack a deaf girl, I'm gonna rip some heads off." Carly says, Jack turning startled.

But before Jack could respond, Johnny walked down the stairs and over to them, Jack and Johnny nodding at each other in respect. Sam heard a knock at the door and got up, walked over and opened it, letting a dark haired blue eyed woman in.

"Did you find the place okay, Inessa?" Sam asks, Inessa nodding as she had read Sam's lips.

"Inessa?" Jack says as the two walked over to him, Carly and Johnny.

"The friend I was talking about." Sam says, Inessa looking at Carly and mouthing _"She's smaller than I am."_ to Sam.

As Carly was about to ask something, a loud knock at the door caught their attention. Carly snuck out through the garage doors and stormed over to Trevor, slamming her right foot into the back of his left knee and knocking him down.

"Haven't you got other people to try to aggravate this early in the day?! Get outta here!" Carly yells as Trevor stood back up, seeing just how tiny Carly truly was in Johnny's shirt… but seeing her wearing it made him angrier and he tried to drag her to the Bodhi, Carly slapping him. "And just where do you think you were trying to drag me?!" She demands after he let her go and Johnny ran outside.

"To the E.R!" Trevor shouts.

"Does she look like she's been attacked?! I wouldn't do that, she's still a kid! And who's the one who went and threatened to force a deaf girl to sleep with him?!" Johnny says angrily, disturbed by Trevor's implied accusation and enraging Trevor by having thrown back what was said last night at him.

Trevor attempted to charge at Johnny, only for a bullet to slam into his right upper leg and knock him down before the three saw that Inessa was holding Jack's AP Pistol.

"What… the fuck did you do that for?!" Trevor yells.

"I don't think there's much use in yelling at her, lunatic!" Johnny says.

Trevor pulled himself back up and looked to Carly as if she was going to help him.

"Are you out of what's left of your mind?" Carly asks sarcastically, leaned against Johnny as he protectively held her out of instinct from the gun going off.

Trevor limped off to his truck, got in and drove off, Carly glancing at Inessa.

" _Thanks for that."_ Carly mouths before all three headed into the house, Carly seeing Corey having covered his ears.

" _He okay?"_ Inessa mouths to Carly.

"Yeah, just a bit shaken up." Carly says.

Trevor slammed on his brakes in Downtown Vinewood when he saw Ivory stop in front of the truck and blared the horn at him.

"Good morning to you too!" Ivory says sarcastically, Trevor getting out of the Bodhi and Ivory seeing the gunshot wound. "Fuck… do I even need to ask who shot you?" He says.

"Not that you really need to know but… a deaf girl shot me." Trevor says, Ivory trying his hardest not to laugh. "Only you would find humor in that, you twisted fuck!" He yells.

"Well, what were you doing before you got shot?!" Ivory asks.

"Trying to drag my traitorous niece to the hospital! I showed up at the house to talk to her, find her wearing that prick's shirt and her hair all messy!" Trevor says.

 **A half hour later…**

"As if it wasn't bad enough that he showed up here banging on the door, he then tries to drag me off to the hospital! He's hellbent on finding any excuse to kill Johnny, I honestly don't know what you see in Trevor but I don't see it there!" Carly says after having gotten ready for her day and K8lynn having shown up, K8lynn trying to calm Carly down and seeing a bruise on Carly's left wrist.

"It's not easy to deal with him-" K8lynn starts to say, Inessa furiously writing down on a notepad and showing it to K8lynn.

" _Not easy?! He damn near ripped her arm out of the socket in his blind rage, he's basically become abusive to her and is acting like his anger is her fault, how can you put up with someone like that?!"_

"I don't put up with it! I try to change it, the only reason I don't yell at him is because that only makes him worse! Look… the best way to change him in a few months would be to obey what he wants us to do, then slowly ease back into the lives we all want in a way where he'd have no choice but to accept it but I get it, you're all too stubborn to ever even consider that." K8lynn says.

"Obey him?! He bashed Rys's head in months ago, Rys is still dealing with neurological damage!" Sam says after walking back into the house.

"See, there you go again, denying it. It's pointless to try because I know it'd never stick, so because of that, we're looking at years before he accepts anyone, if he _ever_ will! Well done, hope you enjoy your decisions!" K8lynn says.

"They're ours to make… and I'm not gonna obey a damn thing he says because it won't make a difference. He's turn against people over less than this." Carly says, K8lynn nodding slightly.

"I know… all it would take would be a few days, but… never mind. Thanks for trusting your friends." K8lynn says.

K8lynn walked outside and as she got into her Sandking XL, she looked and saw Juana.

"Heard what sounded like arguing, is everything okay?" Juana asks, K8lynn walking to her.

"Just talking to people who trust me so much." K8lynn says sarcastically.

"When it involves Trevor, things go haywire really quickly… Carly said that when she found out what happened to me that she was scared to be around him, thinking that he'd turn and hurt her worse than he hurt me." Juana says, K8lynn taken aback by that.

"And she's surprised he went mad on her?" K8lynn says.

"What she wants is her own independence instead of domineering control from someone." Juana says.

"Well that's never gonna happen, he'll never let it!" K8lynn says hysterically. "If independence and control of her own life is what she really wants but she's not gonna listen to me about it, then she's gonna have to take it by force, fight tooth and nail to get it and I'm not getting involved in that." She says.

K8lynn got in her Sandking XL and drove off, Juana heading to the De Santa backyard and finding Carly with her feet in the pool, Johnny next to her, and walked over to them.

"I've been fighting for years to not be who I was back then… and just when it actually seemed that I had a life of my own…" Carly says.

"K8lynn just said… Trevor's not gonna let you have your own life, no matter what reasoning you try… put what she thinks and what I think together and you've got your simple answer. You want Trevor to give you independance, you're gonna have to step into an all out war zone and you won't be able to come out until someone's won." Juana says.

Carly closed her eyes for a few seconds, Johnny rubbing his hand up and down her back as Juana sat on the left of Carly.

"I'm not who he left behind… that was made clear three years ago." Carly says.

"The thing K8lynn doesn't see is that it's an endless circle. The way she sees him, how he can change and be who he used to be… you already know his side of that thought, because he looks at you in exactly the same way. Yes, you've changed entirely but in his eyes, with enough trial and error, you can go back… and your response to him is his response to K8lynn. He just won't say it." Juana says.

"Well, I'm gonna make him see it." Carly says before standing up and leaving.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: This won't follow the game to its exact storyline.**

 **A few hours later, Floyd and Debra's condo…**

"You can try calling her but she said she wants no involvement in the heist. The Hunterz made that clear too as well as that kid Corey." Michael says, Trevor glaring at him.

"Well then let's make it simple for Carly, a form of punishment for abandonment, so to speak. Ron developed this little thing a while back, we can use it to have Inessa involved instead. She won't hear a headset but Ron made this, she'll have small sticky pads on different spots of her body, say her right and left shoulders, her chest, and when we need her to do something or we hit a certain part of the plan, radio it to me, I tap a phone button and it buzzes one of the pads, each one of which means something different." Trevor says.

"So you mean like… buzz both shoulders for 'snipe the dude to my left'?" Franklin asks.

"Not so specific… more like one shoulder means 'Michael in distress' the other means 'Trevor in distress', left on the chest means 'enter plan stage 2' just the general stuff. We stick em' on her, communicate to her what they mean and off we go into the docks. It's better than-" Trevor says.

"You'd really torture a deaf woman to punish my strong minded daughter for her alleged betrayal?! Either leave them out of it or do the damn heist yourself!" Michael yells.

"Michael, when I say buzz, I mean vibrate, not shock! You know, like in Jimmy's game controllers or whatever, the little pads vibrate! I wouldn't torture a crew member, what kind of fucking animal do you take me for?!" Trevor says, shouting at the end.

"A kind that turns abusive towards a teenager who's trying to maintain some sense of control!" Michael yells, Franklin answering his phone.

"Hey… what?! Are you fucking joking?!" Franklin says.

"Afraid not, the docks are on high alert and so is the cove." Immy says.

"Carly FUCKING JADE! SHE'S FUCKING DEAD IF SHE DID THIS!" Trevor yells.

"Frank, speaker." Immy says, Franklin holding out the phone and pressing the button. "She didn't, the IAA did!" She says.

"Fine… high alert, okay. We'll work around this… Michael, you're cozy with the FIB, get them to tell the IAA to bog off." Trevor says.

"Hell would freeze over before they listen to me! And Dave said he was dealing with something!" Michael says.

 **Meanwhile…**

"The hell was that?! The guy wasn't even in the damn morgue!" Carly says angrily after jumping out of the stolen Cavalcade FXT.

"It's all agency related but something bigger just came up. The IAA have lit up red, the docks and the coast guard have lit up red and I've done the tracing I can, it's back to one IAA informant whose ID is highly classified, even I can't see it." Dave says.

"We're screwed, aren't we?" Carly asks after Dave saw the bruise left behind by the nightstick he hit her with.

"Yeah. Unless we can find this informant and shut them the hell up, if they knew about Trevor's job, there's no telling how much more they could grass about." Dave says.

Carly leaned against the Cavalcade, Dave seeing that she hadn't slept much.

"They left… and as much as I'd hate to say it, I miss my siblings. I hate that Jimmy drugged me but I miss my brother and sister." Carly says.

"And what about your mother?" Dave asks.

"She hasn't behaved like a good one these past few years… not to me at least. So this informant, could it be another criminal or someone closer?" Carly says, changing the subject at the end.

"Trevor may be stupid but one thing he's good at is keeping secrets. Whoever this was knew he was considering hitting both of these devices, and Trevor won't tell anyone about anything unless they need to know… so it's almost definitely someone closer than just another criminal, it's someone we know. Or more closer, someone Trevor knows." Dave says.

"I've got some research to do then… stay hidden unless necessary, Dave." Carly says before climbing back into the SUV and driving off. As she drove on, her phone rang and she saw Johnny's number and answered it.

"Took a bit longer than I thought but I'm okay… mostly. Just a few bruises. Everyone freaking out over there?" Carly says, jumping when she heard a plate being thrown at Johnny and some yelling. "Sam, leave him alone! He doesn't trust the government any more than I do!" She says.

"I swear, she's acting like Jim's widow Jackie used to. Sam, I don't get along with Trevor but I'm no snitch!" Johnny says.

"Well someone is and I can't think of anyone else who hates him enough!" Sam says.

"Take some time, go outside and calm the fuck down!" Carly says, Sam doing so. "I'm heading back home, I'll be there soon." She says before they hang up. Carly was getting curious though… and sent a text to Lester.

' _Have you still got the timeline you been keeping tabs on Trevor nearby? Can you look up his whereabouts between 2006 and 2010?'_

' _Europe for a year and a half, then briefly Alaska, then back in the states by 2008.'_ Lester replies.

' _You once said someone kept him in Europe but why?'_ Carly replies.

' _All the bookings in late 2006 suggest he was planning a marriage with a woman called Charlotte, pronounced dead in early 2007.'_ Lester replies.

Carly slammed on the brakes and dialed Lester's number.

"It was someone he pissed off that killed her, wasn't it?!" Carly asks.

"Tracing IDs… yeah. The brother of a guard Trevor killed while inside the Ludendorff depot, he was identified but never caught." Lester says.

"Damn it! I knew that job would come back to bite someone… look, I've got to get on home but thank you for helping me out with this, Lester." Carly says, both hanging up and Carly pulling back into traffic.

When she got back to the De Santa house, the place was trashed and Sam was handcuffed to the kitchen table.

"Jack!" Carly says, Jack running downstairs. "Did you handcuff her?" She asks.

"She tried calming down but as soon as Johnny even opened his mouth, she whacked him around the head with a rolling pin!" Jack says.

Carly ran upstairs to see Johnny finish taking splinters out of his forehead and ran to him, lightly pressing gauze to his injured forehead.

"Fuck… she really got ya good." Carly mutters, Johnny lightly gripping her hand and lowering it.

Downstairs, Jack reluctantly uncuffed Sam.

"You realise you could've given him a concussion, right?! Are you that fucking much like your dad?!" Jack asks.

"He is my biological father, Jack. Now calm it down… or you'll be the one who's concussed." Sam says, patting Jack's cheek a couple of times before walking past him into the living room.

" _That wasn't really necessary though, you don't know what Johnny was gonna say."_ Corey wrote down, Sam nodding slightly.

"Well, who do you think blew the lid off on the job?" Sam asks, Corey about to respond when Immy walked into the house.

"You… don't need to question that, Sam." Immy says, Sam a bit startled to hear her speak a full sentence.

"The project you were working on?" Sam asks, Immy nodding. "Damn, now I owe Johnny an apology." She says.

"Give him and Carly a chance to cool down first." Jack says.

Upstairs, Johnny had finished patching himself up and then turned to Carly, seeing the bruise on her forehead and one on her right side after carefully pulling the hem of her tank top up.

"Clumsy morgue people dropped me while loading me into the van." Carly says.

"They could've broken something!" Johnny says.

"It's not that bad, Johnny." Carly says at the same time Sam was walking up the stairs and stopped outside Carly's slightly open room.

Sam walked back downstairs and saw a drunken Michael and Franklin walk in.

"Oh, yikes. You two are lightweights." Sam says with a slight laugh.

"You should see Lamar when he's drunk, he's even worse!" Franklin says drunkenly.

At the same time, Trevor had finally left the bar in South Los Santos… and turned angry when he realised that Michael and Franklin ditched him.

Trevor called Lamar and when Lamar showed up, Trevor got into the Albany Emperor.

"You telling me that Frank ditched ya? What for?" Lamar asks, laughing slightly.

"Because our job got grassed on and he decided to go piss himself with Michael instead!" Trevor says.

"Crazy Dude, just count yourself lucky that the violet eyed one Franklin told me about didn't tag along. He says that you hate her for things out of her control but didn't specify." Lamar says as he drove towards the Vanilla Unicorn, Trevor leaning back in the seat.

"She used to be such a sweet kid…" Trevor says in a nostalgic tone.

"What changed her then? She see something bad or get mixed up with the wrong crew?" Lamar asks, a bit curious.

"A bit of both… she also thinks I didn't miss her during that time." Trevor says, Lamar nodding.


	5. Chapter 5

_**The next morning…**_

"What now?" Johnny asks sleepily after answering Carly's phone and startling Steve Haines.

"Wake Carly up!" Steve demands.

"I ain't waking up an exhausted girl just so you can yell at her, who the hell are you?!" Johnny says, holding Carly close to him.

"Steve Haines, FIB, pal. Now I can have a satellite ID you and have a dozen warrants on your ass in seconds so on government business, wake. Her. Up." Steve says.

Johnny lightly shook Carly and handed her the phone, Carly sitting up.

"What now, you dickhead?!" Carly asks.

"You better show respect to your upper citizens, Carly Jade! Now you need to come to the plaza between the FIB and IAA buildings, no fuck-assing around!" Steve says.

"Someone's been talking to Immy." Johnny mutters.

"Yeah…" Carly says, hanging up and disappearing into the bathroom. When she reemerged dressed and ready for the day, the two left and headed to the buildings.

"Why did he tag along?" Steve asks, pointing to Johnny.

"You honestly expected me to show up here on my own?" Carly asks, sitting down.

"We haven't traced anyone, ran into military roadblocks… but we have found Mr. K." Dave says, motioning to the IAA HQ.

"You've gotta be fucking kidding." Carly mutters. "You don't think they're not monitoring us at the moment? And how am I supposed to rescue someone from a government building?!" She asks.

"They're stupid, they never expect an inside job. And as for getting in there… Johnny, didn't you clean windows once? Got a job on the weekends when you were younger?" Steve says.

"Yeah, until the boss wouldn't stop being an asshole and I… you're fucking joking." Johnny says.

"Finish the story, answer the lady." Steve says.

"He wouldn't stop being an asshole and I kicked a window in." Johnny says.

"You're not the only one who's smashed a window in but that was after Agent Haines had me shot in March!" Carly says.

"Well then you know that if you don't be a good little girl and do as you're told, I'll have you shot again and pile every warrant I can get on you and your father! The jokes stop here, do as you're told or the book's gonna whack you hard in the face!" Steve says.

Carly muttered in Russian and left with Johnny and Dave, all three getting into the Oracle and driving towards East Los Santos.

"Let me guess, get Franklin involved?" Carly asks, Dave nodding and Carly calling Franklin's number as _Old Love, New Love_ by Twin Shadow played at a low volume.

"Carly, this ain't the best time, I'm kinda busy." Franklin says.

"That thing we were trying to put off, it's happening. Meet us at a lot off of El Rancho." Carly says before they hang up.

"Now, Trevor Philips." Dave says.

"Oh, you're crazy! I ain't calling him!" Carly says.

"I thought you'd say that." Dave says.

"So you had him picked up? That's a dumb move Dave, real fucking dumb! I wonder how controllable he's gonna be when he sees the guy who killed Brad and did fuck all to stop Ashley from being kidnapped and tortured!" Carly says angrily.

"Well, we were going to pick him up but upon approaching him, found that he was drunk out of his mind. So we brought up a radar and went to the next nearest person you know." Dave says.

"Jack's a mercenary, not a pilot!" Johnny says.

"Michael can fly helicopters. And Jack… he's not in the question, we're not getting along well with the mercenaries after the IAA set off the docks." Dave says as they pulled up in the yard, Carly's eyes widening as she recognised Inessa's outline in the window of the shed and remembering what Michael had told her about Trevor's suggestion to do with vibrating pads stuck on different parts of Inessa's body.

"You better take off. And you, be careful." Carly says, the last part directed at Johnny as he kissed her on her forehead. Carly got out and headed over to Michael and Franklin, hugging both before heading into the building and looking at Inessa. "I'll deal with Trevor after this, he has no right involving you." She says before changing into the tactical gear.

"Jumping out of a helicopter?! You better hope she doesn't break her neck!" Johnny says warningly after Dave dropped him off at the window cleaner's side of the building.

"Damn, you really do care about her." Dave says.

"She reminds me of an old friend… and knowing what you're like, you know who it is." Johnny says, pulling his Lost MC jacket off.

Once he was set up and Dave left, Johnny was washing the windows when he heard the helicopter approach and saw Carly hanging onto the harness as she looked out at him.

Carly jumped out and rappelled to the window on the floor below Johnny, looked in and cringed at what was unfolding.

"I've told you, I install cinema equipment, not surveillance!" Mr. K pleaded with Karen, who didn't believe him. But before she could instruct the others to hold him down, Carly smashed through the window and grabbed Mr. K, aiming her AP Pistol at his head.

"Who the fuck is this?! Terminate her, close this problem immediately!" Karen demands before fleeing.

"Hey, she could use a little backup!" Johnny says through his headset, Franklin aiming the sniper rifle at the agents and shooting at them at the same time Carly did before the rope was pulled on.

"That's all of them, get us up and then lower me back down!" Carly says, Michael doing so and Carly forcing Mr. K into the seat before rappelling back down, Johnny reaching out to her and Michael pulling the rope back up once the two held onto each other.

At the same time, Trevor was driving around when he slammed on the brakes and saw the gunfight going on above him between the helicopters. Curious, Trevor followed the FIB chopper after the gunfight ended and reached the lot.

Carly and Johnny hugged after Mr. K was taken by two more agents and Trevor jumped out of the truck, Michael stopping him.

"Back off!" Michael growled.

"What the fuck did you three do?! I saw the gunfight going on!" Trevor yells before seeing Carly leaning against the helicopter and Johnny rubbing her shoulders and turning angrier.

"I said back off and we didn't have a choice!" Michael says, managing to keep Trevor from attacking Carly and Johnny. "Why are you hell bent on pulling them apart, T?!" He asks.

"He's dangerous to her, he's too old, he's a criminal, it's! Not! Fucking! Right!" Trevor shouts.

"Well too fucking bad! It's her-" Michael starts to shout, cut off by a voice they didn't recognise.

"Just piss off!" The female voice yells, the words a bit distorted. It was that that led everyone to work it out… the yell had come from Inessa, who'd gotten so fed up with Trevor that despite not being able to even hear her own voice, she'd done her best to yell at him anyway.

"Who the-" Trevor starts to shout.

"There's nothing wrong about them, what's wrong with you is tying me to a chair and putting those things on me, you made me think I was gonna be killed!" Inessa yells.

"I'm sorry, I can't make out a word from your mouth." Trevor says, everyone knowing that he could understand her but was using the fact that her deafness made her speech not very well put together as an excuse… Inessa didn't speak again, instead opting to grab Michael's gun and point it at Trevor, firing off a round which took his right index finger clean off.

"What the fuck was that for?!" Trevor yells after he stopped screaming.

"Try justifying what you did, maybe someone will believe you!" Carly says before going to change out of her tactical gear. When she reemerged back in her shorts, boots and tank top, Trevor had left.

Carly shook her head in disgust at Trevor's actions towards Inessa, Johnny resting a hand on her back.

 _ **Mount Zonah E.R, A while later…**_

"You're his emergency contact? His index finger was shot off but he didn't explain why." Clint says after K8lynn ran to him, a bruised and battered Jake, Tommy and Lex looking at them for a few seconds.

"Well look, he might be about to become a regular in this E.R so if there's any way to change who his contact is, spit it out." K8lynn says.

"He refuses to do so." Clint says, K8lynn going to see Trevor and hissing when she saw the wound and finger in ice.

"Ouch… let me guess, Carly did this?" K8lynn says.

"Inessa… she started shouting at me." Trevor says, startling K8lynn.

"I didn't even think she could talk… did you start mocking her?! What the hell is wrong with you?!" K8lynn says, turning angry.

"Oh, so you're on their side?! You're a disloyal bitch!" Trevor shouts, K8lynn slapping him.

"You can take your own ass home then!" K8lynn yells before leaving.


	6. Chapter 6

**De Santa house…**

Stretched out on a lawn chair in the backyard, Carly lowered her sunglasses when she saw K8lynn walk over to her and tilted her head to the side, wondering why K8lynn came back here.

"I'm probably the last person you want to talk to." K8lynn says.

"Did he explain the full truth about why Inessa shot him?" Carly asks.

"He just said that she started shouting at him. And I always thought that without hearing yourself, it'd be damn near impossible to put speech together." K8lynn says.

"I think she understood what he was shouting about… we got forced into a job for Agent Haines and Trevor saw the gunfight between our chopper and the IAA ones. He followed us back to the lot and things spiraled." Carly says, K8lynn sitting on the other chair. "I don't even know why I bother… he's never happy unless he's causing someone pain. Distancing myself sounds like a possible option, I'm tempted to tell him that Brad is dead and just let it be over with but he'd flip out, behead my dad, kill the rest of my family… or raise them as his own, I don't know what sounds worse." She says.

"Remember what me and Juana said, because now you're starting to realise it's true… you need to tell him exactly how you feel, exactly what you want. He'll hate you for it, but that's good. You thrive in that because just like little Carly Jade, Uncle T is gone and he ain't coming back, events of the past few years have made sure of that." K8lynn says, Carly standing up, adjusting her tank top and leaving.

Carly found Trevor at the messy condo several hours later, his finger reattached and him looking at her.

"You're never happy unless you're hurting someone… and since you've been back, those people have been me as well as my friends and father. You want to know how I feel, Trevor?! I hate what these past nine years have turned you into, a murderous psychotic bully! The uncle I knew in Ludendorff is long gone much like the niece you knew and neither are coming back! So you either get yourself together and deal with it or you stay gone!" Carly says, Trevor taken aback by that.

"I love ya, Carly… but you have no idea what the fuck you're saying. You want years of change, how about everything you just said right back in your fucking face?!" Trevor says, louder at the end before standing up. "Nine fucking years, I went through all hell! I made new friends, I had heavy losses, I grieved for a man I thought was dead! And then I come back and I don't give a damn anymore about Michael, robbing banks with him or settling old troubles, but the thing is, the _only_ person I truly missed in those years, I've come back to her and she's become this FUCKED UP WRECK WHO DESERVES EVERY BIT OF HATE THAT COVERS THIS PLANET! EVERY BIT OF HATE IN MY HEART FROM ITS VERY DEPTHS! Little violet eyes… violet eyes… stay a minute longer and they'll be RED EYES!" Trevor shouts, yelling halfway through and again at the end as he threw a knife, which sliced deep into Carly's left shoulder. "YOU WANT MORE?! THERE'S A WHOLE RACK OF THEM HERE!" He yells, grabbing a sharpened meat knife from the kitchen.

"I loved you like family. I missed you too but I also went through hell. I needed stability and I found it in someone unconventional… he would never hurt me… unlike you. Goodbye, Trevor." Carly says before leaving and reaching a payphone nearby.

Carly leaned against it and glanced at her nerve damaged shoulder before seeing a familiar van pull up and Johnny getting out and running to her.

"She was right… but I'm glad I know the truth now." Carly says as Johnny helped her into the van and tied an old shirt around her wound before closing the door and running to the driver's side.

Trevor watched the van drive away… and then turned away from the window, dialing K8lynn's number.

"Did you send her over here?!" Trevor demands once the call went through.

"Yes. And now that you've seen how you two get along when you both let your true selves out, you'll leave her life alone. And mine too." K8lynn says.

The next response was the dial tone and Trevor hung up.

At the same time, Johnny was helping Carly into Mount Zonah's E.R… and turned shocked at who else was there.

"Luke?!" Johnny says, Luke running over to them.

"Damn, what happened to her?!" Luke asks.

"I'll explain it all later." Johnny says before both helped Carly into a treatment room.

 **Meanwhile…**

"What the fuck?!" Sam and Corey yelled simultaneously after Trevor called them over to the condo and told them what happened, Trevor startled that Corey spoke but shook it off.

"Are you that far gone that you try to slice her arm off?!" Corey yells.

"She outed me, I outed her. It's a matter in which everything she says to me applies back at her… instead of being treated like the bitch again, _I_ kicked her out of _my_ life. If she's not changing back, which she clearly isn't, then for all I care you can give me a box of popcorn while she jumps head first into an alligator infested river." Trevor says.

"She was at least being truthful about how she felt." Sam says.

"She was, and credit where it's due for that. But I was truthful right back, full on and unrestricted. You can't get angry at me for that." Trevor says.

"Trying to kill her is what I'm angry about, you don't think Michael won't put a bullet in your fucked up head?!" Sam shouts.

"I came back expecting a warm welcome! You know, 'Hey T, welcome back to the family, old man! Hey T, I'm sorry we ran away and my dad faked his death and got Brad thrown in prison!' Where was any of that?! Where was the fairly owed one last heist, the missing Philips cut of the Ludendorff heist, even the simple drink?! No, none of it, just instant hell for something I couldn't help changing into… well no more of it, it ain't worth my time. You want to carry on with them, that's up to you two but from this point on, I don't know them!" Trevor says.

Sam and Corey left and ended up at Mount Zonah, seeing tears streaming down Carly's face as she was being stitched up, the knife in a bag but they weren't tears of physical pain… they were tears of betrayal.

"I feel worse for you, Sam… you're stuck with him 24/7." Carly says in a rough voice.

"I don't have to be. There are places I can go." Sam says, her and Luke nodding at each other.

"And there's a place he can go and you know what I mean." Carly says, Sam lightly tracing her index finger over the 12 stitches.

"Yep… I know. Though it seems like he doesn't just want to separate from you. If he's true to his word, he's cutting ties with _everyone_ in our little group of robbers and family." Sam says.

"If… and that's a big if." Michael says after walking in. "That was Haines, wanting us at that lot to rob an armoured truck." He says.

"Tell that bastard to shove it!" Carly says, Inessa standing up from silently being sat in the corner of the room.

"No damn way-" Michael says, stopping when Inessa pulled down the neckline of her T shirt to expose one of the sticky pads on her chest.

"This has to be dealt with, starting with disposing of Brad's corpse… if what I'm thinking is right, Trevor will find out and follow me." Carly says, Michael realising what she had in mind.

Before they could stop her, Carly left and stopped at the Sandy Shores Airfield. She climbed into the Cuban 800 after writing a note and leaving it on the hangar door.

When Trevor got there, Carly was gone and he saw the note.

' _One more part I was gonna say before you stabbed me! Brad is dead, buried in the graveyard!'_


	7. Chapter 7

**Ludendorff, 12 hours later…**

Out of curiosity, Natalya Jassen approached the grave with caution as Carly, bundled up in cold weather clothes, was digging up the grave itself and Natalya tried to stop her.

"I've wanted to tell him for years, I couldn't hold onto it anymore! I was about to before Trevor betrayed me earlier! There were more eyes on that job than there needed to be and one of them turned and got their revenge on the bastard three years later!" Carly says angrily as she kept digging, Natalya carefully taking the shovel from her. "Please… just let me let go of an old secret." She says.

"You already have… you've told me. And I'll make sure he knows… but there's no need to disturb him any more than you already have." Natalya says.

"Yeah… now he can rest. I was gonna rebury him in his own grave." Carly says, Natalya seeing an open grave nearby and a tombstone that read _Bradley Snider, beloved uncle, father and friend, 1967-2004_. "Ashley Philips… is Brad's biological child and she doesn't know it." She says.

"Sounds like your life got as messed up as mine." Natalya says.

"Over the past five years, I've been attacked by a home invader, had a life altering head injury, was forced to murder someone, have been shot at, been shot, stabbed… and then Trevor shows back up and tries to take away the one person who's been a stabilizing force in my life. And yet he claims that I was the one who abandoned him when I HAD NO FUCKING CHOICE!" Carly says, finally letting it out and Natalya pulled her into a hug. "I didn't want to leave, I didn't want Trevor to go… but I didn't want to hurt anymore. And yet in Trevor's eyes, I'm the fucked up wreck." She says through her tears.

"It's okay… but you need to remember one thing. Trevor didn't have a choice either, he never knew about it… not until he came back. I know what happened, your friend Immy told me after you left Andreas." Natalya says.

The two let go, Carly looking at the Cuban 800 and deciding something else.

"I can't fly that thing back home, not with my shoulder flared up in pain again… I'm gonna catch a flight back to LS." Carly says, handing a Combat Pistol to Natalya. "Just in case he does show up and decides to hurt you, Natalya." She says.

"Alright… look, I'm sort of a bit… homeless right now, so I'm gonna round things off here and then take this thing down after you. When I get there, we'll talk, okay?" Natalya says.

"Be careful." Carly says, the two hugging before she disappeared into the snowy night.

When Natalya had finished burying Brad in his own grave, that was when Trevor showed up.

"Oh… sorry, wrong person." Trevor says, putting his gun away.

"No, right person." Natalya says, Trevor looking closer and suddenly remembering the white hair from many years ago.

"Where is she, Natalya?" Trevor asks.

"You've missed her. She's already been and gone, we put Brad in his own grave. You want to be disrespectful and dig up your dead bestie, go right ahead." Natalya says, motioning to the new grave. "She opened up to me, Trevor… she let out years of pain, something you'll _never_ see her do again." She says.

"Just like that?! Opened it all up?!" Trevor asks, Natalya sighing.

"A, I'm not a sick, careless fucker to her. B, I never wronged her. C, because of that, she trusts me, something she'll never give you again. Need I go on? Never _once_ has she even had to shout at me." Natalya says.

"She tried to tell me… I'm too fucked up to listen." Trevor says, heading to the Cuban 800 and jumping in it.

"Guess I need another way." Natalya mutters.

 **Meanwhile…**

"I repeat, no sign of her bringing the Cuban 800 back, just taking it up there!" Jacob says after calling Ivory, Ivory punching the hangar door.

"So who's flying it back?!" Ivory asks, Jacob tracking the phone signal and finding it to be Trevor's.

"Your former business associate, Trevor Philips." Jacob says, Ivory nearly dropping the phone. "He finds that coolant pipe slashed, he's gonna think you tried to kill him!" He says, Ivory hanging up and heading back towards the city.

Reaching LSIA, Ivory saw Carly run out of the airport and into Johnny's arms, Johnny picking her up off of the ground as they hugged.

"Trevor knows now… and the last secret is out." Carly says once she was back on the ground and Ivory stormed over to them, the crowbar in hand and him ripping Carly out of Johnny's arms. "Piss off, Smith! It's out and done with, he knows now!" She yells after punching him, Ivory backing up.

"You knew and you've been threatening to tell Trevor, Ivory?! You really are like your old man, right down to not caring who you hurt!" Johnny yells, Ivory turning enraged at his father being brought up.

"You're right… I don't care!" Ivory says before swinging the crowbar, the hooked end taking a chunk out of Johnny's flesh in his chest. "You like it?! I think I'm in love-" he shouts, going to swing again… only for it to be grabbed mid-swing by a badly scorched hand.

"You want to… feel it?!" Trevor says ragefully through gritted teeth, yanking the crowbar free and stabbing the straight end right through Ivory's chest, far enough that it was pushed out slightly when he hit the ground.

"Fucking hell…" Carly says, her coat pressed against the wound Johnny had as Ivory took painful breaths.

"I thought… you hated them…" Ivory manages to say through his pain.

"I had a small change of heart… and then my plane's engine goes up from a slashed coolant pipe. Sound familiar?! Look at me, look at my arms, my face!" Trevor says, rageful at the end and Ivory and Carly looking, seeing how Trevor's right arm was horribly burnt with black, charcoaly patches of flesh while other spots had raw red flesh showing through, burns which had reached up his neck and to his cheek too, that side's eye clearly damaged as a result.

Carly helped Johnny to the nearby van and Trevor saw both take off.

"Can't exactly blame her." Trevor says.

"What do you mean?! What did you do?!" Ivory demands.

"We both opened our rage to each other and I ended up stabbing her… how about we do the same, hey? What, after you stabbed me in the back, gave me a fake bill loaded briefcase, shot Sam, shot Carly, how about that?" Trevor says.

"You started it… by forcing me to murder that innocent woman." Ivory says.

"Oh, I know… but I also cleaned up behind you so you wouldn't have cops after you for it." Trevor says.

"And then you just shoved me aside, cut our business relationship off! Replaced me with Jack!" Ivory yells.

"So that called for shooting two teenagers?!" Trevor shouts.

"Only one is innocent… the other sold her soul to a leather wearing asshole who murdered my dad!" Ivory says.

"Yeah… and the other sold her soul to the son of a farmer whose brother was one of your father's best friends. You know, Owen Caril?" Trevor says.

"Owen was even more fucked up, used to abuse his kids and wife… my dad never once hit me." Ivory says.

"Your dad was best friends with the guy, and then his brother's son is Sam's friend… still so innocent, huh?" Trevor says.

Ivory tried to get away, Trevor pulling him up.

"She is innocent… she's never killed anyone or fought back except in self defense." Ivory says.

"Like Gionna did when your father attacked her, and Johnny attacked him defending his friend who could barely defend herself. You pretty much just told me, Ivory, you know the truth but you refuse to accept it." Trevor says.

"Her being attacked… did it call for me losing my father?!" Ivory yells.

"What do you think he would've turned into?! Do you think he would've carried on leaving you and Jack scratchless, never attack another woman again?! Because there's a reason I brought Rys's uncle into this, Ivory, he did _exactly_ the same a few years earlier! He attacked one girl… then he got another two. Then he got his niece, then another three girls, two of which he killed afterwards and currently, he's behind bars! He's the perfect example of what your father would've turned into, best person to speak to about him would be Lucy Caril, the little niece!" Trevor says, getting louder towards the end.

Trevor dropped Ivory to the ground and left, ending up at Mount Zonah and startling Clint.

"Holy fuck, what happened now?!" Clint asks, Trevor seeing blood on the latex gloves Clint had on and knew it was Johnny's.

"Plane trouble, these things happen when the coolant pipes are slashed." Trevor says.

In the treatment room Johnny was in, Carly stood up to walk out to them but Johnny reached over and lightly gripped her small left hand, Carly looking at him with teary eyes.

"Don't worry about them… just stay here." Johnny says, Carly sitting down.

"Back there… I thought that Ivory was gonna kill you." Carly says as Johnny lightly stroked her hair.

"He would've… and then Trevor of all people, jumps in and defends me… I'm not sure how to make sense of it." Johnny says.

"Me either…" Carly says, Johnny seeing the skin around Carly's stitches looking even more reddened and angry looking and knew that those stitches were hurting her but that she wouldn't admit it.

When Trevor walked into the room, he saw Carly in Johnny's arms and her face buried into his right shoulder, her right arm carefully wrapped around him.

"Is he dead?" Carly asks quietly, Trevor knowing that she thought he was gonna kill them at the moment.

"I don't know… if he isn't, he's sure as hell gonna be pissed off." Trevor says, reaching out to touch Carly but she moved closer to Johnny, Trevor knowing that in Carly's mind, she wasn't sure whether to trust him again.

Trevor left, got fixed up and then left the hospital, calling Jimmy. When he met up with Jimmy, the 20 year old stepped back in shock when he saw the burns.

"What the fuck happened, Uncle T?!" Jimmy asks, carefully getting into the Bodhi.

"Got into trouble… Jimmy, try to get back in touch with your little sister and dad." Trevor says.

"Why should I?! They're the reason the family is fucked up!" Jimmy says angrily.

"They're going through a hard time and you missing really isn't helping them. They need you right now." Trevor says.

"They need psychological help! Carly needs it more because she's never shown any remorse for driving my mom crazy!" Jimmy yells, Trevor punching him.

"In that case, you care less than I did! And if that's true then there ain't no power in the world that can redeem you, someone as careless as you isn't something Carly ever needs anyway! She actually does miss you and Tracey, by the way, but I guess I'll just have to tell her that you're glad to be away from her. Go on, fuck off like the abandoning traitor you are, James!" Trevor says angrily.

Jimmy got out and stormed off, stopping by a nearby payphone and putting a quarter in before dialing Carly's number.

"Hello?" Carly answers, Jimmy noticing the pain in her voice and turning worried.

"What's happened to you, sis?! Why'd you get involved in all of this, and don't just say you had no choice because somewhere along the line, you, me and Tracey all made a decision and we ended up safe while you obviously didn't!" Jimmy says.

"I was looking for… something to help stabilize me. James, I've felt out of control for longer than you've seen me acting like this. I didn't want to tell you because I didn't think you'd believe me… in the past day and a half alone, I've been stabbed, kicked aside, almost lost one of my closest friends… and let out what's built up over nine years." Carly says.

"Carly, I'm not in this life you're in but that incident with the yacht gave me a taste of it, and trust me, you need help. Serious fucking help, whatever it takes for you to put distance between yourself and that life. Just look back on what you just described and think of what the next week could bring, how many more weeks it'll be before we're all stood at your funeral, you _and_ Dad." Jimmy says.

"What am I supposed to do, cut out the people who've kept me safe?" Carly asks, squeezing Johnny's hand as he held hers.

"No… maybe just… resolve the people who makes those other people have to keep you safe. Who are they protecting you from?... maybe that's where your answer is. Damn it, now listen to me, I've been hearing Fabien for too long." Jimmy says.

"I'd laugh if my arm didn't feel like it would fall off… if what I suspect is true, one of the ones who hates me is critically injured himself, Ivory Smith." Carly says.

"Well that's good, that's a step in the right direction. Now I guess… just find all the other assholes, then sit down and talk with someone. Though not like… in a porno way or anything, I mean… never mind, you get what I mean." Jimmy says.

"Yeah…" Carly says, letting out a sound that was mixed of a chuckle and a sob, Jimmy hearing her muffle a pain filled scream. "Just the stitches digging in." She says, Johnny lightly rubbing her arm.

"Rest up then, sis… but just… look at yourself, just for a moment… and think of what got you here and where it'll get you next week, or even tomorrow." Jimmy says.

"I will… you rest up too, you sound terrible." Carly says, Jimmy chuckling slightly. "Be safe, James." She says, the two hanging up.

Jimmy hung up the phone… and then turned around, his eyes widening in shock when he saw a drunken Tracey.

"Who were you talking to, Jimmy?" Tracey asks.

"Our sister… believe it or not, she is in trouble and misses us." Jimmy says, Tracey laughing humorlessly.

"Bullshit… she's a cold blooded heartless bitch!" Tracey says.

"Fine, believe what you want!" Jimmy says before leaving.

His family was falling... and needed to be fixed.


	8. Chapter 8

" _You look like hell."_ Trevor saw written on the nearby wall after reaching the condo.

"Did you write this?" Trevor asks after seeing that Ashley was waiting for him.

"No… I came here to rip your head off though, Clint told me what you did to Carly. But looking at you, I take it someone already fucked you up." Ashley says.

"And badly… but who wrote that on the wall?" Trevor says before he saw a new message.

" _She's still shaken and badly."_

"What the hell is going on here, Dad?" Ashley asks.

"I don't know but don't… call me Dad." Trevor says.

"What are you… are you saying you're not my…" Ashley tries to say, putting it together. "Then who is?! I can't ask Cami, I have no clue where she is!" She says as tears nearly burned her eyes, feeling like her whole life was a lie.

"Your real father is… was Brad. And he's not in prison, he's dead and was, up until yesterday, in the Townley grave." Trevor says.

Ashley gripped onto the armrest of the couch, her tears increasing to sobbing as Trevor tried to comfort her.

"No! Get away from me!" Ashley yelled, backing away from Trevor. "All this time, I've been lied to… damn it, that's what Carly was gonna tell me the day you ran off, that Brad was dead! She didn't know at the time about him being my father, she couldn't have!" She says.

"I don't know how she found out but I didn't have to tell her. Look, I may not be your bio father, and God knows how bad of a father I was after a while. But just… think of before that, how many years I spent teaching you things, you'd be nothing like you are now without me." Trevor says.

"I needed you… we all did." Ashley says as she allowed Trevor to hug her. "I missed you so damn much!" She says tearfully.

"I couldn't find you, I couldn't find anyone… there was nothing left when I looked." Trevor says.

"Haines kidnapped me, tortured me…" Ashley says as they let go, Ashley pulling back on her shirt and exposing a scar on her left collarbone. "I nearly died and I still don't sleep through the night… all I see when I close my eyes is that maniac harming me…" She says.

At the same time, Steve walked into his office and found Carly, about to yell at her and Johnny to fuck off.

"Forget it, you have nothing strong enough to blackmail me with… I let the last of my secrets out and told your superiors that your carelessness with the vault destroyed the school. My conscience is clean for the first time in almost a decade, Haines!" Carly says, Steve turning shocked.

"You knew?!" Steve asks.

"I also told them that you had Ashley tortured and had me shot… you want to go to war with the IAA, man up and do it yourself! Leave me out of it!" Carly says before leaving with Johnny, Steve calling Dave.

"What did she say?" Dave asks.

"She told the superiors every damn secret in the book! About Ashley, the vault, everything!" Steve says angrily.

"That took a lot of guts for the kid. But you started it, you turned her into a ticking time bomb, Steve!" Dave says.

"Is there anything you can do to smooth things over, Dave?!" Steve asks.

"What do you expect?! She's kept years of the madness all built up and finding out what she did, it was too much… hell, I wouldn't be surprised if Trevor knows that Brad is dead." Dave says, the last part worrying Steve.

"Damn it… he better not, or she'll be wearing her eyeballs for earrings." Steve says.

"And who's gonna do that?! You?!" Steve heard a faint female voice say but couldn't find who it belonged to… until she appeared, Steve screaming in horror.

"Steve, are you alright?!" Dave asks.

"There's a fucking ghost here!" Steve yells.

"Do you want to be put in the mental hospital?! Stop acting crazy!" Dave growls.

"I'm telling you, there's a ghost!" Steve says, taking a picture in the girl's direction and sending it to Dave, who saw that it was Steve's office but there was a large white glare in the middle of the room.

"Something off with your lighting?" Dave asks.

Steve hung up angrily and turned to the ghost.

"Why are you here?! Who are you?!" Steve demands.

"My name is Mel… and that girl you were blackmailing, I'm glad she got fed up and let it all out." Mel says.

"She's ruined my career! 20 years and a biker's whore kicks it down the drain!" Steve shouts.

"Now calling her a biker's whore is wrong, she's not a whore at all." Mel says.

"What would you call her?! She's no angel, no innocence left in her at all!" Steve says.

"She's innocent in terms of she's never done anything wrong, she's never been the first to strike, always in defense. Can't say the same about yourself though, can you?" Mel says.

"Throwing back what I did to Ashley?! I just wanted info about where Trevor was!" Steve says angrily.

"There's plenty of people you could've asked. But actually, I was more referring to Mr. K. What did he ever do to you? Or the countless others who you've interrogated, tortured, what did they do to you?! Were all of them even useful in the end, I think not!" Mel says.

"And how would you know?! Judging from the hospital gown, you've been dead since the 1940s." Steve says.

"Exactly… and what do you think I've done a lot of in the past 70 years? I've watched, I've been there more times than you realise." Mel says.

"And just… what exactly have you seen about Carly?" Steve asks out of slight curiousness.

"As I said. Always defence or throwing the attack back, never does she wake up in the morning and say she feels like annoying Jack or pissing Trevor off. As I said, innocent of guilt. She's a girl who was forced to grow up too quickly… like me, though with me… it only lasted for a few days." Mel says.

 **The next morning…**

Immy stumbled down the stairs and answered the door of the De Santa house, letting Natalya in.

"She's still asleep, not a scream or sign of nightmares." Immy says after closing the door.

"You said they would get bad… she finally let it all out?" Natalya says.

"Yeah… all of it built up." Immy says.

In the room, Mel appeared and watched as Carly and Johnny slept by each other, Carly's head on Johnny's left shoulder and the door opening slightly.

Johnny opened his eyes and saw Ashley poke her head in, her brown eyes red from crying.

"You look like hell." Johnny whispers.

"I look about as good as I feel." Ashley says.

"You figured it out?" Johnny asks, Ashley nodding and walking over, getting a closer look at Carly's stitched up shoulder.

"Damn… and then Trevor turns and saves you both… he's fucking weird." Ashley says.

"I'm still not so sure he's not gonna kill me." Carly says sleepily as she opened her eyes. "Sorry for not telling you sooner about Brad… but by the time I found out he was your dad, he'd been dead for nine years." She says, Ashley realising that Carly only found out recently.

"How did you find out?" Ashley asks.

"I hacked into the Ludendorff Memorial records after the FIB ones… found the tests. When I was leaving school the next day, I was on my way to find you but… that was when I got shot." Carly says, Ashley cringing as she put together what Ivory used the rifle for. "Ash, you couldn't have known he would shoot me. Haines set Ivory up to do it… and yesterday, I blew the lid off everything that Steve's done to us." She says, Ashley smiling slightly.

"But I still will be able to kill him right?" Ashley asks.

"Everything in it's time… we've got one more heist in mind, the Union Depository. We do it, then we can start over completely with all the money." All three heard, looked and saw Michael.

"Wait the big one?" Ashley asks.

"The big one." Michael says, Carly sitting up carefully and Johnny helping her move her arm around.

"Gonna take some planning." Carly says, her phone chiming and her seeing a text from Dave.

' _Kortz Center, immediately!'_

Carly got cleaned off and ready for the day, leaving with Johnny, Ashley and Michael and reaching the Kortz Center.

"Davey… I already told them what I had to." Carly says.

"Well, there's a bigger problem." Dave says.

"That's right, Davey boy! You can say that!" Steve says angrily as he walked over to them.

"Steve, I told you I'd try to handle this!" Dave says.

"Oh, cause you've handled how she's acted so fucking well!" Steve says sarcastically.

"Alright, I admit that what's happened has been unorthodox-" Dave says.

"Un-fucking-orthodox?! Carly Jade De Santa singlehandedly ruined my career!" Steve yells.

"No! You ruined that for yourself you dumb fucking asshole!" They heard Ashley yell.

"Agent Sanchez, arrest them!" Steve demands.

"Arrest us, are you fucking kidding?! For what?!" Carly demands.

"For multiple counts of every fucking crime under the fucking sun!" Steve says before Carly, Michael, Johnny and Ashley all pulled their guns on Steve and Agent Sanchez, who aimed guns at them.

"Look boys, we can do this the easy way or the hard way. I would very wisely choose if I were you." Ashley says.

"Agent Sanchez, apprehend the suspects-" Steve shouts, Dave aiming his pistol at Agent Sanchez.

"Agent Sanchez, you'll do no such thing. We agreed to settle things but not like this!" Dave says before several IAA agents ran at them.

"Put the weapons down, fun time is over! We've got you, anti American activity!" One of them says before more FIB agents showed up.

"Put your weapons down, all of you!" One of them demands.

"Now, now. I'm sure we can do this the easy people. Or-" Ashley says before whistling the rest of The Hunterz members showing up. "We do it the very hard way." She finishes.

"Put the guns down everyone!" A Merryweather soldier said after a Buzzard chopper was heard.

"Who the fuck-" An FIB soldier shouts.

"Fucking Merryweather!" Carly growled.

"Steve, put your gun down." Dave says, an FIB soldier shooting Steve and sending him to his knee.

"Argh, same Goddamn leg!" Steve yells before shooting Agent Sanchez in the head, everyone scattering for places to hide as Johnny pulled Carly down next to him and everyone fired at their remaining enemies.

"Mike, this your frequency? Let's meet at the walkway, top of the stairs!" Dave says.

"I ain't going anywhere Davey until some more of these guys kill each other!" Michael yells, shooting at Merryweather soldiers as Carly, Johnny and Ashley fired at the IAA agents.

"Fuck off people!" Ashley yells.

"Who are all these people trying to kill us, Dave?! I've never pissed off Merryweather!" Carly says.

"Most are corrupt FIB, gone rogue or on the IAA payroll!" Dave says.

"I thought you were on the corrupt division!" Michael says as all four headed towards the LS Hunterz.

"Tiny, get your head down!" Scott yells, grabbing Carly and using himself as a shield as he shot at agents before seeing a Merryweather Buzzard attacking Michael and Johnny, which made Carly angry.

Until the Buzzard was shot down…

"Oh… the fuck?!" Michael says as he and Carly hugged before she and Johnny hugged.

"If anyone's gonna get a chance at killing you or Carly, it's gonna be me!" Trevor shouts through a headset, Carly hanging onto a Carbine Rifle.

"You here to finish the job, T?!" Carly asks.

"Just looking for the opportunity! Now all of you, run!" Trevor yells, the group taking off and reaching the LS Hunterz clubhouse without further incident.

"That arm holding up okay, darlin?" Johnny asks, Carly nodding as she lightly rubbed her stitched up shoulder.

"Who fucking did that to her, boss?" Tommy asks after walking over to Ashley.

"That was Trevor's work… and after the heist and all our enemies are dead, I'm dealing with him on my own." Ashley says, Tommy knowing that tone.

Ashley was letting her anger slip through… and it was right at Trevor.


End file.
